Maximum Twilight
by becoming darkness
Summary: Max and the flock decide to stop at a small town called forks for a break. They soon find out their not the only ones with secrets.Maximum ride twilight crossover maybe Fax.
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Twilight

Maximum Twilight

Chapter one

Max's pov

We were flying over a small rainy town, I know that because of all the rain that was falling. We can fly in the rain, but we don't like it. "Max, Can we stop for the night here, please?" Nudge asked me, looking at me, bambi eyes full force. I groaned. "No, honey." "Please," nudge begged and Angel chimed in. I made the mistake of looking at them. Both of them had Bambi eyes. I gave in. "fine." I said glumly. Fang glared at me, I just shrugged. _Max, you're going to have to say no to them someday. _**Long time no annoy voice.**I sighed. We swooped closer to the small woods. A small clearing lay dead ahead. My powerful wings guided me to the ground where I landed gracefully. "Okay guys, we'll stay here for the night. I'll go get some food." Everyone nodded, they must be tiered, for no one offered to go with me. I ran and took off, gliding back to the small town. The town is small enough; there couldn't be more than a few people here. I walked into the first store I saw and grabbed the things we'd need for supper and breakfast and headed for the checkout.

Edward's pov

Bella bent down and grabbed something on the bottom shelf. I didn't notice what it was because I was too focused on my angel. We had stopped on the way to Charlie's house to get some groceries. Bella had to fix Charlie a meal so we stopped here to get some groceries. I loved saying we. Bella was mine she would always be mine. I took a breath, to smell her flowery fragrance, and smelled something weird. A human scent, but there was a hint of an animal scent also. I scoped the room and saw a blonde girl about Bella's age lean over and grab something from a shelf. I sniffed again. It was defiantly coming from her. She was gorgeous, as pretty as Rosalie, but prettier. She was tan, very tan in fact, with long blonde hair. There was something about her that just screamed don't mess with me. I probed at her mind, _Gazzy eats a ton, better get this, hope there's no erasers about. _Her mind was different, alien, and I pulled quickly out of her mind. Who's Gazzy, why is she afraid of erasers? "Edward," Bella's sweet voice called to me. She looked worried. Oh, I must haved seemed to have drifted off. "Sorry, that girl over there is quite interesting. Her mind is weird." I gestured at the girl. Bella's beautiful eyes followed my hand. We studied her for a while. The girl finished gathering her supplies and walked for the check out. I walked over to her and caught her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry my first chapter was so short. I promise to make all the others longer! I got 9 reviews! Awesome and tons of people added me to story alert, favorite authors, ect. I'm so excited! Be nice, it's my first fan fiction! **

Max's pov

I walked toward the checkout, careful not to drop the small basket, full to the brim with food, I contemplated how long we were going to stay here, if we needed anything else, and checked for escape roots, force of habit, all at the same time. So I was knocked off guard when a cold hand caught my arm. Wait, scratch that, when an icy hand caught my hand. I mean, this guy was freezing. Jeez, is he like sick or something? I tensed instantly, ready to fight if I needed to. I turned toward the hand. The guy was hot, not just hot, beautiful. I mean, we, the flock and I, were pretty good-looking ourselves, something to do with the bird side of us. But man, this dude was way hotter than all of us together. **But not as hot as Fang. **Did I just think that? Bad max, bad max, you do not love Fang. I scolded myself. "What do you want," my voice was even but it barely concealed the rage I felt. How dare he touch me! No matter how hot he was, I did not like him touching me. "I was wondering if I could talk to you, in private." His voice was silky, just as beautiful as himself. No way was I going to go with him." I'd rather not." My voice was growing harsher, because I was losing control of the rage I felt. First he touched me, with icy hands I might add, and now he wanted to talk to me, alone! What was wrong with this guy?! I tried to pull my hand away, but was surprised when I couldn't, great, now he has super strength. "Great."Let go of my hand," my voice was icy, and bowling with anger. He slowly pulled away. I couldn't help shivering when his hand brushed against mine. I hated looking weak. I glared at him then turned away, and walked the rest of the way to the checkout. I felt his eyes on my back while I walked. I set my basket on the checkout counter and pulled out my credit card. It kept refilling itself for some reason. I heard an almost inadable gasp, and I looked up. I groaned. This was not my day. It seemed that the guy at the checkout was "interested" in me. I could practiculy see the longing in his eyes as he looked at me. I sighed, I hate it when guys check me out. I waited for about two minutes and then snapped," Are you going to check out my stuff or no." He blinked and then blushed. I groaned quietly, great, a guy who blushes, just what I need. His hand fumbled as he picked up the first item and ran it through the scanner. I quickly swiped my card through, and grabbed the bags of food. The guy looked up confused." Your name is Maximum Ride?" I didn't answer. I walked to the doors and through them. My wings carried me straight back to camp. It would seem that there were other freaks like us here, just what we need.

Edward's pov

I stared at her livid eyes as she tried to shake me off. I couldn't believe it, there was tons of strength behind the shake. She oviously wasn't human, but what was she. Uh, I need Carlisle. He had enough practice that he might have been able to tell what sort of animal scent she carried with her." Let go of my hand," Her voice was icy and yet livid. I relized that I had been holding her hand this whole time, uncociously keeping her in place. I let go and let her pass. I stared at her straight back, and noticed that she had bumps like an olimpic swimmer on her back. I blinked, what in the world was she? I ventured back into her head hoping for more clues.** Great, a guy who blushes, just what I need!** That didn't help. But then I caught part of what the guy called to her as she walked toward the door,"Your name is Maximum Ride?" His voice was confused. Her name was Maximum Ride, hmmmmmm… I decided to follow her,go after her." Bella, I need to go after this girl, I'll meet you at your house," I handed her the keys to my car and ran out of the store. She was gone. I couldn't smell her scent either. It was like she'd vanished in thin air. I groaned, great, I'd lost her. I went ahead and looked around the edges of the forest and promptly ran into Jacob Black, one of the last people I wanted to see right now."Hi, Bloodsucker, your awful close to the treaty line." I groaned, this was going to take some explaining.

Alice's pov

I groaned. Great, every vison I had had for the last 10 minutes went blank. And none of them had the werewolves in them. I knew 3 things though,

We were volurable with my visons like this,

I had no clue what we were facing,and thirdly no matter what, we were headed for trouble.

**I was going to end it here but I'm nice so back with the story!**

Fang's Pov

I watched as Max flew away, her beautiful wings carrying her effortlessly across the dark sky. **She's beautiful,** I thought before I could help myself.I heard Angel giggle. Great! **Angel please don't tell everyone please,****Okay,I won't.****thanks!** She nodded slightly from were she was perched a a rock. I got into my leader form I used when Max was gone." Iggy, start a fire would you, make it were no one can see it, would you?' He nodded and chose a spot. Don't ask me how he did it. I still don't know myself. Angel and Total where chatting and gigglingit's freaky to see a dog giggle, trust me I hope it wasn't about me. Nudge was describing how high heel shoes were the style to a worn Gazzy who looked like he wanted to run away. Iggy crouched down by the fire and fed it dry leaves. I was slowly getting worried that Max might be in trouble. I pulled out my laptop and checked my blog. I had over a million hits. I was surprised to say the least. I hadn't expected to get this many hits. I checked the skies for Max again and sighed when I saw that she was safe. Max landed." You'll never guess what happened to me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ok, for those who don't know Maximum Ride 5 is coming out. It's called Waterwings. I hope its not another lame one. Oh, and thanks for all my reviews. This chapter is dedicated to iggyblind.**

I was actually scared, something that never has happened to me before. I mean this guy was stronger than me, which is bad. If he wanted to he could control me. I had gotten into a load of trouble before but this was the worse I'd had in a long time.

I finished explaining and everyone looked at me in shock, Fang blinked, so everyone was basically shocked. " Should we leave or should we face them head on?" I asked and this time I myself wasn't sure.

All the boys wanted to stay and the girls wanted to stay. Everyone looked at me expectedly. I groaned, great I'm the tie breaker.

" Let's stay," I called out. There was a chorus of yeses from the boys. The girls all groaned. I really didn't know what we should do. Should we face them head on?

We went to sleep after supper, we were all so exsused.

I sighed and rolled over, which would have been fine except that fang was lying right beside me so he basically got a rude awakening.

He looked at me a weird expression on his face. I continued waking the others and ignored him completely. I love how it annoys him when I do that, which is the reason I do it!

We set out for Forks again, for we were still about 20 miles away, piece of cake.

I scanned the sky for dangers, when I saw them. At least 60 erasers were clouding the sky.

Great. I then proceeded to look down below us. We were right above the high school, joy. "Lets lure them away from this school," I screamed and everyone nodded.

I went into super speed and started knocking erasers right and left. The others did the same, without the super speed.

"Duck," Gazzy's voice called. When you here him shout that be prepared for the world to fall apart.

BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

This was the biggest explosion they had blew up in a while. The after shock was so great, it Knocked me out of the sky. The ground was approaching fast.

Edward's Pov

I gazed at the wall in front of me, studying every crack and crease. I was bored. Very bored. The teacher drowned on about things I knew and worse, Bella wasn't in this class. Bella, my beautiful angel. How I love her so!

Suddenly, I heard Alice's thoughts, she was frantic._ Edward, something is happening right…._

BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The whole school seemed to have been torn apart. When I looked though, I saw the front of the school had seemed to have blown apart. I was shocked, I had no idea that this would happen.

Something caught my eye, or to be more specific somethings. I caught a familiar scent, the same one from the grocery store. The same girl was streaking to the ground. How did she even get up there?

I then saw 5 others streaking toward the ground. I suddenly realized I needed to catch them, but it was already to late.

**I had to leave ti at this! Cliffhanger… Sorry its not as good as the others but I needed to get here and it was REALLY hard… I had writers block, ugh! Oh thanks for all the reviews I won't review till I get umm… 25 or 30! Sorry….**


	4. athors note ssoooooooooooorrrrrrrrryyyyy

Author's note

**Author's note**

**A reviewer pointed out that Max wasn't the tie breaker…. There is 3 guys and 2 girls without counting Max.. Sorry for the mistake.**

**I have got tons of reviews thanks guys.. the next chapter is coming.. its hard not to mess it up so I hope you'll like it!**

**wingedvampiregrl**


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I got my reviews yay…. Let's work for 60….**

Max's Pov

I was falling… actually falling…. Imagine me, girl with wings falling, with no control whatsoever….

The ground was coming closer, but I'm a lot stronger than your average human.

I landed and rolled to a stop, for the most part, unharmed.

**For those who wanted them to get injured, it didn't fit with the way I planned the story, maybe I'll do it in another story. Tell me if you think I should in your reviews.**

I looked around and saw that the flock was for the most part unharmed. I then looked at the damage we had done.

The entire front of the school was gone… this has to have been the biggest bomb ever in Iggy or Gazzy's history.

I hoped the students had gotten away alright, after all, they were just innocent little kids. A scream brought me out of my semi- trance.

I looked around and saw Ari cornering a teenage kid.

I ran toward the kid and Ari, and swung a round house kick that sent Ari flying.

He got up quickly and pulled a punch of his own.

Edward's Pov

I was amazed. Never in my 100 years had I seen anything like this.

The kids fell, but when they hit the ground, they jumped right back up, like the impact was nothing to them.

Only a vampire could survive that fall, or I had so thought. These kids couldn't be human…

The girl, Maximum Ride, got up quickly, as did the other kids. I surveyed the other kids, and looked into their mind's.

_Man, that was awesome, _was the thoughts from a small kid with spiky blond hair. He looked about 10.

_I hope Max is okay,_ a black haired guy thought. He was completely dressed in black. He looked about 18.

_Omg, I can't believe that Iggy and Gazzy did this…._ The girl's thoughts went on and on.

I could tell she was a motor mouth. She was mocha colored and looked about 12.

_That was awesome, I knew if we put the black and green wires together it would work. _The boy looked about 18 also.

He was almost as white as a vampire, and his eyes were clouded, like he was blind.

I got nothing from the little girl or the dog. I tried frustrated, pushing with all my strength but nothing happened.

What had caused this? I wondered after giving up on their shields. I looked around and saw nothing. There was no one but the kids from the high school and the "special" kids.

Then I heard a scream. I whipped my head around to were it was coming from.

A student was pressed against a wall, a werewolf, or that's was it looked like, was going for her throat.

I crouched, ready to leap at the werewolf, but there was no need.

Max launched herself at the werewolf and pulled a full roundhouse kick straight at the werewolf.

The werewolf actually flew through the air 2…4…6..8… feet and then he landed.

He scampered up and swung a punch at Max. She put a bored expression on her face and blocked it easily.

She then grabbed one of his hands and threw him. She then did it again. And again, and again.

Again and again she threw him till he didn't get up. She then brushed her hands and started to beat on another.

Similar things were happening with the other kids. I was especially curious of the little girl.

Any werewolf that went near her ran into trees or fought others and other unpleasant consciences.

The fight was soon over and neither I or my family had had to raise a finger. We all stood there with our mouths agape the entire time.

Angel's Pov

I looked over at the family of vampires, I had read their minds, and started laughing to myself. I couldn't help it.

Each of them was staring at us with their mouths agape. They looked so funny.

I walked over to them and shut each of their mouths softly. "A fly could have flown in there." I told them.

_Awwwww! She's so cute!!_ the girls were thinking. I smiled at them. "Thank you!"

They looked at me confused expressions flickering on their faces.

I smiled again, putting all the innocence that I could muster into it.

A force hit my shields around my brain. I sighed and looked up at Edward." I'm not going to let you in you know."

He looked at me, " How did you now that…"

I grinned. " I can read minds, too."

**This chapter was really hard to do…. I'm sorry it took so long to post. Remember….. 50…**


	6. Chapter 5 introductions

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

…**..70 reviews…. I really am pleased at how this story is turning out…… I hope to continue, so please review.. please!**

Edward's Pov

I was stunned, I had never thought I would ever meet another mind reader with the same amount of power, especially not a 4 year old.

She giggled, "That's not all I can do." I looked at her curiously.

How frustrating it was not to be able to read her mind, very frustrating.

The girl was rolling over with laughter now, gasping for breathe every now and then. "your thoughts are so funny," she gasped.

I sighed. This was getting annoying, so I did the best thing I could think of, I changed the subject.

"What's your name," my voice held barely concealed curiosity.

She stopped her giggling fit. " Angel, and this is my family, or flock."

She swept her hand in the direction of the other kids.

Max's Pov

I was outraged that Angel hd exposed us.

It's okay Max. They can help us, plus they have a secret of their own.

Angel's sweet voice echoed through my head.

_What secret, honey?_ I asked through my thoughts.

They are vampires, Max. Edward can read minds so block your thoughts.

I instantly obeyed her. I trusted her after all.

_Is there anything else I should know about?_

I asked wearily.

Nothing much, bye Max.

Angel's voice drifted away into nothingness.

I weighted my options then chose the best one.

" Hi, my name is Maximum Ride and this is my family." I pointed to each person in the flock and gave each of their names.

The family looked interested in, no very interested, in us.

" Your names," I asked them.

" Well, this is Rosalie, Emmett, jasper….."

Edward pointed to each member and said their names, I was practically drawn to the burly guy, Emmett. He posed a small threat, if need be, it would be hard to take him out.

" So, what are you?" The casual question caused us to stiffen instinctively.

"Uuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm, like super humans……." I left out the part about our wings, they didn't need to know.

" Why don't you come to our house," his voice was warm and friendly.

_Ange?___Max, it's okay, they pose no threat.

I wasn't so sure about that but I took angel's word for it anyway.

"Fine," was my short answer.

" Great, wanna arm-wrestle," the big guy, Emmett, asked.

" I can do makeovers," sqilled the short pixie like girl, Alice.

I groaned. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

Page Break

Their house was HUGE! I mean HUGE. It was big enough for us and them, plus half of the whole town.

Nudge was excited and when Nudge is exited, a hurricane erupts from her mouth. "Ilovethisplace,itsawesomedowegetourownroomsmaxarewestayingOMG!! She would have said more but Iggy put his hand against her mouth.

She shut up quickly. We meet their "mom" and "dad". They had no clue that we knew that they were vampires.

"So we already know ya'll are vamps, so stop the human charade." I said, sitting down in one corner of a plump couch with the rest of the flock.

**So, how do ya'll like it…? I hope to make it better but I had to get introductions over with. The next chapter will be more exciting…. Remember….70 reviews….**


	7. Author's note Don't kill me!

Authors note DON'T KILL ME

Authors note DON'T KILL ME!!

I'm still waiting for my 70 reviews,peoples, oh and I need a beta reader.

Cause I'm a teansy bit stuck. Also, suggestions would help too.

Thanks for all ya'lls wonderful reviews. You make me feel like a good writer.

Thanks for reading this,

wingedvampiregrl


	8. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Lets work for 90…**

**Thanks for all the reviews…**

Max's Pov

They stared at us, mouths open.

"What?" I asked." Surely ya'll knew that we knew…" I trailed off.

Obviously they had missed that fact. Oh well the cats out of the bag.

"How did…" Carlisle trailed off.

" I can read minds, remember," Angel asked. " Ya'lls minds practically are shouting out that your all vampires.

" Oh, so since you know what we are, tell us what you are," Carlisle said.

The flock and I exchanged glances. I cleared my throat." Well, see, scientists created us, we called them whitecoats. They performed horrible tests on us, more than once they went wrong. Like with Iggy's eyes. Then some worked, hence we have all these different talents. There was this one whitecoat called Jeb that took a certain liking to us, he helped us escape. He taught us to fight, and the other things of survival. Then one day he left. We thought he was killed. For 2 years we lived by ourselves, and then the whitecoats found us again. Since then, we have been running away from them. Oh, did I mention that Jeb is alive, he betrayed us, and He is my father."

They listened to my "speech" with their mouths wide open. I then told them more about the tests, being on the run, and Jeb, basically our life story.

The only thing I left out was our wings. That was for us to know and no one else. I wasn't ready to completely trust them.

Hey, I haven't trusted any one except my flock, since the Anne Walker event. Well other than my mom and sister.

There was a silence after my speech, everyone just sat there, to shocked to move, other than my flock.

" Finally Edward spook, his velvet voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

" So, you said you had talents, what are they?"

Nudge couldn't stay quiet any longer. " Well, max can f-run really fast, Fang can turn invisible, if he stays still, Iggy can feel what color things are and see white, I can attract metal like a magnetic, Gazzy can imitate someone perfectly and make a room full of people faint when he pulls some gas, and Brace yourself, angel can read minds, control minds, talk through peoples minds, breathe under water, talk to fish, and change her appearance. OH and we all have super strength." She said all in one breath.

If the cullens looked shocked before, they looked staggered now. I tried not to laugh.

Angel smiled at them.

" Can she really do all of those things," Alice asked, her voice filled with amazement.

Angel turned into alice, and said yup. Then she demonstrated some of her other powers. Even I hadn't known she had gotten so talented.

We were finally getting along, when Alice decided that we needed makeovers.

I was not going to be pampered like a Barbie doll, and I proved it when she tried to drag me upstairs.

I clung to the stairs railing for dear life. Alice grabbed my feet and started pulling hard.

I clung to the railing, trying as hard as I could to hang on.

It lasted for about 2 minutes, then Alice gave an extra hard pull and my hands slid off.

I made a grab for the railing and missed. Alice had decided that it was time for my makeover ad she was already dragging me up the stairs.

She dragged me into her huge walk in closet, and started looking for just the right thing. Then I saw something that made my heart soar. Her closet had a large window at the end.

She picked out what she wanted me to wear and pushed me in her closet.

As soon as she closed the door for me to change, I made a beeline for the window.

Alice's Pov

I closed the door and was overcome with a vision.

_Max, crashed open the window and jumped._

I ran ad wrenched the door open, just in time to see my window shader and max jump out.

I trudged down the stairs, heartbroken, Max had escaped.

**Thanks for the ideas, I hope to use them soon! Push the pretty blue button and you'll get the next chapter sooner.**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews. I don't know exactly when I'll review again.**

Max's Pov

I landed back at the cullen's house, after a short flight across town. I actually landed a few miles from the cullens, so they didn't see me.

I started running and reached their house in a few seconds.

I slowed down and started walking, I thrust open the door. The cullens and the flock looked up from where they were sitting on the floor.

"Where were you?" Fang sounded worried.

"I went for a short walk….." I trailed off.

" And she burst my window in the process." Alice put in.

"You busted a window?" Fang asked. Silently he asked if I had revieled our secret.

I shook my head with the lightest of shakes. He relaxed from the slightly tense form that only I could tell.

It was getting suppertime and I hadn't had a bit to eat all day. I was so hungry.

I went to their kitchen to find Iggy already on the job. I sighed.

" thanks sssoooo much Iggy!" He laughed.

" I could hear your stomach growling from upstairs." He joked, but it was probably true, with his freaky hearing and all.

It took Iggy about 10 minutes to fix a pretty good sized meal. I sighed in relief as I sank into a chair.

The cullens gathered in interest, they thought human eating was fasinating, don't ask me why. I felt paranoid with them staring but I still managed to inhale about 10 plates, I was hungry.

The flock inhaled simailer amounts. When I finished 10 minutes later I saw the cullens staring at us with their mouths wide open AGAIN!

I sighed. " Is that like a habit of yours to stare with your mouth wide open." I tried not to laugh as their mouths shut open as one.

Angel's Pov

Max tucked me into bed, and kissed my forehead.

_Angel, we are going for a flight in about 30 minutes. Can you tell the others?_

_**Yes, I can't wait!**_

I spoke enthusaisticly with my mind. My wings hurt from being pressed against my back so long. It would feel good to stretch them a bit.

I quickly told the others with my mind and pretended to fall asleep. I heard esme come in and check on me then walk almost silently away.

Shortly afterword, max peeked her head inside and motioned for me to come.

I came with her, checking to make sure I made no noise, the slightest sound and they would come to check on us.

Max walked into her room, I followed close behind. The rest of the flock was waiting for us.

Fang pushed the window open, it creaked softly. We froze, looking at each other, barely daring to breathe.

We listened for the sound of footprints, and relaxed when none came. Fang jumped out of the window, unfurling his black wings, and pushed down and up, hard strokes that lifted him into the sky.

I followed and beat my white wings hard, as soon as I jumped. I soared into the sky, immense joy filling my small body.

Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy then gazzy jumped into the night sky and rose to join us.

Max looked back into the room one more time, then jumped herself.

As one, we flew through the sky, our wings beating in perfect harmony. We headed through town, enjoying the night. I could hear crickets chirping, even from this high in the sky.

Max's Pov

I directed the flock to a beach a few miles from Forks.

I landed and my feet sunk into the soft sand. The rest of the flock landed, and I quickly checked to make sure that everyone was alright.

Angel immedatly scampered for the water, and I told her not to stay in to long. The last thing I needed was for her to get sick right know.

She was soon joined bye nudge and gazzy. Iggy was 'looking' around, probably searching for bomb supplies. Fang had the labtop and was busy checking on his blog.

I watched the kids splash around happily, minus Angel who was probably chatting with some of her fishy friends.

I watched them for about thirty minutes, when iggy stiffened and I immeditly listened for anything out of the ordinary.

Nothing. I strained my hearing. Still nothing. Wait, what was that? I heard the padding of paws?

**Hahahaha I am so mean. I had to leave it there. I decided not to use total in this story. I already have the next few chapters written in my head, so far so good….. now I just need to type them……. Prease the pretty little button and all your dreams will cime true. Wait, all MY dreams will come true. I don't know if the writing came out right. The computer is acting kinda weird. All I got to do is cross my fingers and hope. I'll review as quickly as possible, moteration would help,**

**-wingedvampiregrl**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Presenting the long awaited chapter 8! Ideas would be wonderful! On with the story!**

Jacob's Pov

Sam ordered us to scout the area and naturally, he put me and Seth together. Sigh. Its not that I don't like the kid, I mean, he's a pretty good kid. Its just that, well, he's a kid.

He looks up to me like a model or something. Its really annoying, I mean, I felt like I was babysitting, not on patrol.

I put my nose to the air and I smelled something. It was human, but it also smelled like an animal. A bird or something…. It defiantly wasn't a bloodsucker, that was for sure.

I looked at Seth, he looked at me. We then proceeded to call Sam, with our minds of course. 'Sam, there's something out here, and we don't know what it is'

We screamed out with our minds. 'We'll be right there, don't move'

When Sam gives an order, you can't help but follow it. We didn't move, well we did breath of course, but other than that we stayed still.

Sam and the others soon snaked out of the forest, soundlessly approaching us. We watched the 'kids' as they splashed through the water. Three older 'kids' were sitting or wandering the beach.

Paul shifted slightly, which would have been fine, other than the fact that he stepped on a branch. Crack! The sound was soft, but still, the 'kids' heads turned toward us.

How could they hear it? Surly they couldn't. Are they like super humans? Are they a threat? Should we attack? The pack's thoughts ran through my head, joining my own cautious thoughts. We looked at Sam [as one] waiting for a signal.

He waited for a moment, watching the kids, then nodded slightly. 'Go get them' he ordered.

We charged.

**Sorry for the long wait. I don't deserve your reviews1 I had major writers block. I'll try to write quicker but no promises. Its a little short but I had MAJOR writers block. Push the button and I'll give you microchip cookies! Maybe a Fang and Edward too! ;p**


	11. ending

I am really, really, really sorry about this but I just can't get anything up for this story. Tell me if you want to continue this story and I'll choice who should continue the story soon after. I thank you for all the reviews. Check out my other story.

-wingedvampiregirl


End file.
